


AO3 Ship Stats 2019

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Ship Stats [11]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fandom Meta - Freeform, Fandom Statistics, Fannish Nonfiction, Femslash Fandom, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Racism in fandom, Research, Sexism in Fandom, Slash Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: The 2019 edition of the AO3 Ship Stats project. This project aims to track and analyse the most popular pairings posted on AO3 over time.





	1. Overall Top 100

  
  
  
  


After a year away, I can now present the 2019 [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645) Top 100!

This list shows the 100 pairing tags with the most fanfics posted on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) as of July 24 2019. There are 69 M/M pairings, 19 F/M, 3 F/F, 5 Gen and 4 Other. (Please note that on AO3, ‘Name & Name’ indicates platonic or familial ‘Gen’ relationships, while ‘Name/Name’ is used for romantic and sexual pairings.)

Of the 200 names on the list, 25 belong to women and 4 to characters of indeterminate gender, compared to 28 and 3 respectively in the [2017 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885). There are 46 POC and 8 racially ambiguous characters, compared with 41 and 10 last year.

For more information on this project, please see the [FAQ post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258569). You might also want to check out the [Top 100 pairings of 2017-2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258407) or the [Top 100 Femslash Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258509). This stats series is also [available on Tumblr](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/186516381034/after-a-year-away-i-can-now-present-the-2019-ao3).

A text-only version of the list is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom Works Type Race  
1 0 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 79650 M/M White  
2 0 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 59436 M/M White  
3 0 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 56021 M/M White  
4 1 James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 43515 M/M White  
5 2 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 33110 M/M White  
6 -2 Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson One Direction (Band) 32449 M/M White  
7 1 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 30700 M/M White  
8 9 Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 27848 M/M Amb/POC  
9 -3 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 26287 M/M White  
10 2 Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 22515 M/M Whi/POC  
11 11 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 21224 M/M Whi/POC  
12 -3 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Merlin (TV) 21068 M/M White  
13 33 Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Bangtan Boys | BTS 18118 M/M POC  
14 27 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 16849 M/M POC  
15 -5 Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Sherlock (TV) 16630 Gen White  
16 5 Dan Howell/Phil Lester Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF) 15554 M/M White  
17 -6 Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Glee 15245 M/M Whi/POC  
18 -3 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 15214 M/M White  
19 0 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 14755 M/M White  
20 35 Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Miraculous Ladybug 14477 F/M Whi/POC  
21 18 Pepper Potts/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 13847 F/M White  
22 -9 Levi/Eren Yeager Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 13567 M/M White  
23 41 Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Bangtan Boys | BTS 13558 M/M POC  
24 -10 Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies) 13418 M/M White  
25 40 Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 13306 M/M POC  
26 -6 Gabriel/Sam Winchester Supernatural 12661 M/M White  
27 -11 Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki Supernatural RPF 12647 M/M White  
28 9 Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 12275 M/M White  
29 N Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 12260 F/M White  
30 N Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 12182 M/M Amb/POC  
31 16 Loki/Thor Thor (Movies) 11533 M/M White  
32 -7 Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Arrow (TV 2012) 11497 F/M White  
33 0 Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin The 100 (TV) 11448 F/M Whi/POC  
34 -16 Rodney McKay/John Sheppard Stargate Atlantis 11406 M/M White  
35 -8 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 11388 F/F Whi/POC  
36 -5 Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams Hawaii Five-0 (2010) 10901 M/M White  
37 -11 James T. Kirk/Spock Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 10895 M/M White  
38 -6 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 10839 F/F White  
39 -15 Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 10810 F/M White  
40 N Peter Parker & Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 10639 Gen White  
41 -13 Harry Potter/Severus Snape Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 10513 M/M White  
42 53 Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 10433 M/M POC  
43 -20 Clint Barton/Phil Coulson The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 10413 M/M White  
44 -15 Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Shameless (US) 10131 M/M White  
45 -15 Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables) Les Misérables - All Media Types 9960 M/M White  
46 N Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 9855 M/M POC  
47 -11 Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 9763 F/M White  
48 2 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 9574 F/M Whi/Amb  
49 -7 Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade Sherlock (TV) 9561 M/M White  
50 48 Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 9458 F/F White  
51 -16 Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield The Hobbit - All Media Types 9374 M/M White  
52 N Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 9309 M/M POC  
53 N Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 9116 M/M POC  
54 7 Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Doctor Who (2005) 9081 F/M White  
55 -17 Frank Iero/Gerard Way My Chemical Romance 9000 M/M White  
56 -22 Zayn Malik/Liam Payne One Direction (Band) 8906 M/M Whi/POC  
57 -13 Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Haikyuu!! 8902 M/M POC  
58 -18 Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones Torchwood 8779 M/M White  
59 N Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett 8737 M/M White  
60 -3 Loki/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 8520 M/M White  
61 -9 Castiel & Dean Winchester Supernatural 8339 Gen White  
62 -13 Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Sherlock (TV) 8301 F/M White  
63 -20 Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Once Upon a Time (TV) 8280 F/M White  
64 2 James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 8088 Gen White  
65 5 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 8029 F/M White  
66 -12 Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Haikyuu!! 7891 M/M POC  
67 -14 Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford Dragon Age: Inquisition 7694 Other Whi/Amb  
68 17 Fox Mulder/Dana Scully The X-Files 7604 F/M White  
69 4 Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 7596 F/M Whi/Amb  
70 18 Dean Winchester/You Supernatural 7457 Other Whi/Amb  
71 N Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 7452 M/M POC  
72 -5 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 7441 F/M White  
73 N Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 7401 M/M POC  
74 -29 Allison Argent/Scott McCall Teen Wolf (TV) 7393 F/M Whi/POC  
75 -27 James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies) 7334 M/M White  
76 -13 Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Supernatural 7305 Gen White  
77 -26 Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg The Sentinel (TV) 7152 M/M White  
78 -20 Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Twenty One Pilots 7085 M/M Whi/POC  
79 -23 Arthur/Eames (Inception) Inception (2010) 7002 M/M White  
80 16 Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 6351 M/M Whi/POC  
81 -19 James Bond/Q James Bond (Craig movies) 6307 M/M White  
82 -13 Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV) 6234 F/M White  
83 N James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 6201 Other Whi/Amb  
84 16 Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Spider-Man - All Media Types 6170 M/M White  
85 7 Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 6110 M/M White  
86 4 Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto Naruto 6104 M/M POC  
87 -28 Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 6024 M/M White  
88 -28 Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Smallville 6015 M/M White  
89 N James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 5947 M/M White  
90 -12 Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Hamilton – Miranda 5889 M/M POC  
91 N Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada Overwatch (Video Game) 5831 M/M Whi/POC  
92 -20 Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz Fall Out Boy 5750 M/M Whi/POC  
93 N Jon Snow/Sansa Stark Game of Thrones (TV) 5736 F/M White  
94 N Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk) Queer as Folk (US) 5638 M/M White  
95 N Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 5546 M/M POC  
96 N Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden Emmerdale 5471 M/M White  
97 -29 Mary Morstan/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 5470 F/M White  
98 -5 Poe Dameron/Finn Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 5436 M/M POC  
99 -22 Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age) Dragon Age: Inquisition 5428 Other Whi/Amb  
100 -13 America/England (Hetalia) Hetalia: Axis Powers 5301 M/M White


	2. 2017-2019 Top 100

  
  
  
  


As part of the [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645) project, this list shows the 100 most-posted pairing tags on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/) in the period August 2017 - July 2019.

This list was created by comparison of current number of fics with data gathered for the [2017 AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885). Due to the stats not being collected last year, this post covers a two year period instead of the usual “this year’s top 100″ post.

There are 66 M/M pairings on the list, 17 F/M, 5 F/F, 9 Gen and 3 Other. (Please note that on AO3, ‘Name & Name’ indicates platonic or familial ‘Gen’ relationships, while ‘Name/Name’ is used for romantic and sexual pairings.)

Of the 200 names on the list, 28 are women and 3 are characters of ambiguous gender, down from 34 and 4 in the [2017 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900936). 64 are POC, and 11 are racially ambiguous, compared with 62 and 11 two years ago.

For more information about the AO3 Ship Stats project, please check out the [accompanying FAQs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258569). You might also be interested in the [All-Time Top 100 Pairings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258239) and the [Femslash Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258509). These stats are also [available on Tumblr](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/186516384359/as-part-of-the-ao3-ship-stats-project-this-list).

A text-only version of this data is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom New Works Total Type Race  
1 2 Keith/Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 17280 27848 M/M Amb/POC  
2 3 James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 15691 43515 M/M White  
3 -1 Castiel/Dean Winchester Supernatural 13537 79650 M/M White  
4 3 Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 11569 21224 M/M Whi/POC  
5 4 Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Bangtan Boys | BTS 11309 18118 M/M POC  
6 11 Steve Rogers/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 10867 30700 M/M White  
7 -3 Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 10723 33110 M/M White  
8 N Peter Parker & Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 10285 10639 Gen White  
9 1 Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 9712 16849 M/M POC  
10 13 Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 9202 12182 M/M Amb/POC  
11 82 Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 9083 12260 F/M White  
12 N Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 9022 9855 M/M POC  
13 -12 Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 8653 22515 M/M Whi/POC  
14= N Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 8516 9309 M/M POC  
14= -6 Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 8516 56021 M/M White  
16 N Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett 8475 8737 M/M White  
17 -1 Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin Bangtan Boys | BTS 8418 13558 M/M POC  
18 1 Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 8247 13306 M/M POC  
19 8 Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Miraculous Ladybug 8196 14477 F/M Whi/POC  
20 N Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 8136 9116 M/M POC  
21 -15 Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Sherlock (TV) 7230 59436 M/M White  
22 0 Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 6561 10433 M/M POC  
23 N Pepper Potts/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 6144 13847 F/M White  
24 -11 Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 5677 9459 F/F White  
25 -10 Dan Howell/Phil Lester Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF) 5633 15554 M/M White  
26 24 Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 5030 7452 M/M POC  
27 N Loki/Thor Thor (Movies) 4794 11533 M/M White  
28 5 Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 4622 14755 M/M White  
29 11 Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 4485 7401 M/M POC  
30 -12 Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 4265 12275 M/M White  
31 -10 Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Hannibal (TV) 3964 15214 M/M White  
32 N Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier IT (2017) 3799 3799 M/M White  
33 N Hank Anderson/Connor Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) 3782 3782 M/M White  
34 44 Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 3746 5546 M/M POC  
35 39 James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 3730 6201 Other Whi/Amb  
36 N Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 3612 3779 M/M POC  
37 5 Merlin/Arthur Pendragon Merlin (TV) 3511 21070 M/M White  
38 38 Fox Mulder/Dana Scully The X-Files 3510 7604 F/M White  
39 17 Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs 3509 5279 M/M POC  
40 42 Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Riverdale (TV 2017) 3501 4646 F/M White  
41 N Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler Doctor Who (2005) 3499 9081 F/M White  
42 -30 Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester Supernatural 3493 26287 M/M White  
43 45 James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 3443 5947 M/M White  
44 1 Dean Winchester/You Supernatural 3439 7457 Other Whi/Amb  
45 N Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Marvel Cinematic Universe 3405 3480 M/M White  
46 N Peter Parker/Tony Stark Marvel Cinematic Universe 3368 3573 M/M White  
47 N Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee NCT (Band) 3214 3541 M/M POC  
48 15 James Potter/Lily Evans Potter Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 3196 8029 F/M White  
49 15 Jon Snow/Sansa Stark Game of Thrones (TV) 3179 5736 F/M White  
50 N Keith & Lance (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 3171 4193 Gen Amb/POC  
51 N Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Star Wars Sequel Trilogy 3124 4213 Gen White  
52 -14 Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson One Direction (Band) 3115 32449 M/M White  
53 30 Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol EXO (Band) 3112 5212 M/M POC  
54 -8 Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 3096 9574 F/M Whi/Amb  
55 30 James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers Captain America (Movies) 3072 8088 Gen White  
56 14 Lance/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2993 4298 M/M POC  
57 -13 Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin The 100 (TV) 2952 11448 F/M Whi/POC  
58 7 Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2937 7596 F/M Whi/Amb  
59 N Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington Stranger Things (TV 2016) 2930 2930 M/M White  
60 32 Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell Be More Chill – Iconis/Tracz 2777 3857 M/M Whi/POC  
61 N Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk) Queer as Folk (US) 2713 5638 M/M White  
62 -37 Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada Overwatch (Video Game) 2678 5831 M/M Whi/POC  
63 N Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2661 2661 M/M Amb/POC  
64 N Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken Teen Wolf (TV) 2646 2646 M/M Whi/POC  
65 N Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen Game of Thrones (TV) 2608 3040 F/M White  
66 N Hank Anderson & Connor Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) 2606 2606 Gen White  
67 -12 Gabriel/Sam Winchester Supernatural 2605 12661 M/M White  
68 N Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2603 2840 M/M POC  
69 N Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Venom (Movie 2018) 2581 2581 M/M Whi/Amb  
70 N Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga Bangtan Boys | BTS 2580 4369 M/M POC  
71 N Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Wynonna Earp (TV) 2529 3685 F/F White  
72 -61 Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 2517 6351 M/M Whi/POC  
73 N Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler Stranger Things (TV 2016) 2491 2876 F/M White  
74 N Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù 2481 2481 M/M POC  
75 -4 Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 2478 7441 F/M White  
76 N Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth Game of Thrones (TV) 2469 4897 F/M White  
77 N Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai EXO (Band) 2457 4374 M/M POC  
78 16 Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade Sherlock (TV) 2440 9561 M/M White  
79 N Loki/Tony Stark The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 2434 8521 M/M White  
80 N Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett 2432 2519 Gen White  
81 N Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Voltron: Legendary Defender 2426 3154 Gen Amb/POC  
82 -7 Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum Final Fantasy XV 2420 3699 M/M Whi/POC  
83 N Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Spider-Man - All Media Types 2415 6170 M/M White  
84 N Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) 2398 2398 M/M White  
85 -54 Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen SKAM (Norway) 2358 4566 M/M White  
86 -45 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 2326 11388 F/F Whi/POC  
87 N Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin Bangtan Boys | BTS 2315 3372 M/M POC  
88 -59 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 2307 10839 F/F White  
89= N Arya Stark/Gendry Waters Game of Thrones (TV) 2249 4233 F/M White  
89= -36 Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Arrow (TV 2012) 2249 11497 F/M White  
89= -9 Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams Hawaii Five-0 (2010) 2249 10901 M/M White  
92 N Steve Rogers/Reader Marvel Cinematic Universe 2241 3695 Other Whi/Amb  
93 N Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 2221 2373 Gen POC  
94 -74 Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Supergirl (TV 2015) 2215 5231 F/F Whi/POC  
95 N Ayanga/Zhèng Yúnlóng 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV) 2214 2214 M/M POC  
96= N Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Sanders Sides (Web Series) 2212 2212 M/M White  
96= N Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski Teen Wolf (TV) 2212 6110 M/M White  
98 -61 Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Sherlock (TV) 2174 16630 Gen White  
99 N Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto Naruto 2171 6104 M/M POC  
100 N Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak South Park 2156 2952 M/M White


	3. Femslash Top 100

  
  
  
  


As part of the July 2019 [AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209645), here are the Top 100 F/F pairings with the most total works on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/).

Of the 200 names on this list, there are 53 women of colour and 27 women of ambiguous race, compared with 42 and 35 in [the 2017 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39901077). For comparison, the overall top 100 list includes 46 people of colour and 8 who are racially ambiguous.

Because of the way I produced this data, there is a small chance some F/F ships are missing, particularly those in fandoms dominated by other categories of ship. For more information, see the [project FAQs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258569). This project also includes an [All-Time Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258239) and a [2017-2019 Top 100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258407), and can be found [cross-posted on Tumblr](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/186516385674/as-part-of-the-july-2019-ao3-ship-stats-here-are).

Edit: Fixed race classification for Éponine Thénardier.

A text-only version of this data is as follows:

Rank Change Pairing Fandom Works Race  
1 0 Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Once Upon a Time (TV) 11388 Whi/POC  
2 0 Clarke Griffin/Lexa The 100 (TV) 10838 White  
3 1 Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Supergirl (TV 2015) 9460 White  
4 3 Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Supergirl (TV 2015) 5231 Whi/POC  
5 -2 Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Carmilla (Web Series) 5094 White  
6 -1 Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam Homestuck 4174 Ambig  
7 -1 Korra/Asami Sato Avatar: Legend of Korra 4106 POC  
8 15 Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Wynonna Earp (TV) 3685 White  
9 -1 Alphys/Undyne (Undertale) Undertale (Video Game) 3334 Ambig  
10 11 Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long RWBY 2987 POC  
11 5 Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell Pitch Perfect (Movies) 2985 White  
12 -3 Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw Person of Interest (TV) 2817 Whi/POC  
13 -1 Kara Danvers/Cat Grant Supergirl (TV 2015) 2734 White  
14 -4 Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 2645 White  
15 10 Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee RWBY 2422 Whi/POC  
16 2 Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler Overwatch (Video Game) 2376 Whi/POC  
17 -6 Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce Glee 2369 Whi/POC  
18 -5 Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli Agent Carter (TV) 2106 White  
19 8 Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe Holby City 2032 White  
20 2 Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price Life Is Strange (Video Game) 2030 White  
21 -7 Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray Glee 1948 White  
22 N Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1932 POC  
23 -8 Allison Argent/Lydia Martin Teen Wolf (TV) 1818 White  
24 5 Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 1791 Ambig  
25 12 Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs The Devil Wears Prada (2006) 1644 White  
26 N Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz Riverdale (TV 2017) 1640 Whi/POC  
27 -7 Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV) 1570 Whi/POC  
28 -11 Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus Orphan Black (TV) 1568 White  
29 N Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) 1499 White  
30 -11 Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells Warehouse 13 1490 White  
31 N Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia 1440 POC  
32 16 Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 1412 White  
33 N Adora/Catra (She-Ra) She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) 1382 Whi/POC  
34 -10 Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann Ghostbusters (2016) 1343 White  
35 -9 Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan 1322 Whi/POC  
36 -6 Anna/Elsa (Disney) Frozen (2013) 1318 White  
37 3 Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood Shadowhunters (TV) 1315 Whi/POC  
38 -10 Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli Rizzoli & Isles 1259 White  
39 N Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Overwatch (Video Game) 1257 White  
40 43 Kimberly Hart/Trini Power Rangers (2017) 1237 POC  
41 -9 Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell Game of Thrones (TV) 1224 White  
42 -4 Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni Mass Effect Trilogy 1164 Ambig  
43 N Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Doctor Who (2005) 1072 Whi/POC  
44 -2 Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Hamilton – Miranda 1061 POC  
45 6 Anya/Raven Reyes The 100 (TV) 1050 POC  
46 -15 Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV) 1048 White  
47 -3 Pearl/Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond Steven Universe (Cartoon) 1046 Ambig  
48 -12 Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov The Avengers (Marvel Movies) 1044 White  
49 -6 Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov Marvel Cinematic Universe 1038 White  
50 -16 Gwen/Morgana (Merlin) Merlin (TV) 1016 Whi/POC  
51 1 Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel Batman - All Media Types 1013 White  
52 1 Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers Supergirl (TV 2015) 993 White  
53 -7 Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance Arrow (TV 2012) 977 Whi/POC  
54 -13 Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines Gravity Falls 972 White  
55 -10 Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV) 970 White  
56 -17 Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket Homestuck 962 Ambig  
57 -10 Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka Haikyuu!! 945 POC  
58 -2 Astra/Alex Danvers Supergirl (TV 2015) 934 White  
59 3 Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge Riverdale (TV 2017) 925 Whi/POC  
60 -27 Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger Women's Soccer RPF 924 White  
61 -26 Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 854 Ambig  
62 6 Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime) 839 White  
63 2 Princess Bubblegum/Marceline Adventure Time 795 Ambig  
64 25 Carol Aird/Therese Belivet Carol (2015) 788 White  
65 -1 Gabrielle/Xena Xena: Warrior Princess 781 White  
66= -16 Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 773 Ambig  
66= -17 Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura Teen Wolf (TV) 773 Whi/POC  
68 N Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling 761 Whi/Amb  
69 -14 Female Hawke/Isabela Dragon Age II 750 Amb/POC  
70 N Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode American Horror Story 725 White  
71 -10 Maya Hart/Riley Matthews Girl Meets World 723 White  
72 -13 Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle Supernatural 720 White  
73 N Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari Little Witch Academia 711 Whi/POC  
74 N Rachel Amber/Chloe Price Life Is Strange (Video Game) 702 White  
75 -21 Leliana/Female Warden Dragon Age: Origins 697 Whi/Amb  
76 4 Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi Love Live! School Idol Project 692 POC  
77 -10 Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon 688 POC  
78 -3 Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui Fifth Harmony (Band) 673 POC  
79 -10 Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss Criminal Minds (US TV) 658 White  
80 -17 Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier Les Misérables - All Media Types 657 Whi/Amb  
81 N Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton Overwatch (Video Game) 656 White  
82= -25 Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde Homestuck 654 Ambig  
82= -7 Tobin Heath/Christen Press Women's Soccer RPF 654 Whi/POC  
84 -2 Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe) Steven Universe (Cartoon) 652 Ambig  
85 -27 Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes The 100 (TV) 649 Whi/POC  
86 N Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova RuPaul's Drag Race RPF 648 Whi/POC  
87 N Evie/Mal (Disney) Descendants (Disney Movies) 647 Whi/POC  
88 N Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova Killing Eve (TV 2018) 645 Whi/POC  
89 N Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine Star Trek: Voyager 642 White  
90 N Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino Naruto 639 POC  
91 4 Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico Love Live! School Idol Project 628 POC  
92 N Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler Overwatch (Video Game) 612 White  
93 -21 Female Inquisitor/Sera Dragon Age: Inquisition 591 Whi/Amb  
94 -34 Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan Women's Soccer RPF 589 White  
95 N Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield Emmerdale 584 White  
96 N Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau Captain Marvel (2019) 582 Whi/POC  
97 -19 Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury Supernatural 570 White  
98 N Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers Supergirl (TV 2015) 568 Whi/POC  
99 N Beauregard/Yasha (Critical Role) Critical Role (Web Series) 565 Whi/POC  
100 N Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long RWBY 564 Whi/POC


	4. FAQ

This is an FAQ post for the [AO3 Ship Stats 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258239) and the accompanying [2017-2019 Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258407) and [Femslash Top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963579/chapters/47258509). This stats series has also been [cross-posted to Tumblr](https://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/186516294129/ao3-ship-stats-2019-faq).

**I’ve found a mistake!**

I try my hardest to ensure the data on the chart is 100% accurate, but I’m not a perfect fact-checking machine. Please check the post in question for edits and read the rest of these FAQs, but if you can’t find a correction or an explanation, please drop me a message.

**Why did you skip a year?**

After producing these stats every year 2013 - 2017, I had to skip 2018. This was for two reasons: firstly, AO3 changed some minor features of their website that my old program depended upon, necessitating an entirely new data-gathering program which uses a new approach. It took some time to come up with this approach and troubleshoot the new program to make sure it was ready for use, and I didn’t notice the issue in time for the 2018 stats to be released over the summer.

The second problem is more simple: around the time the 2018 stats were due, I was caring for a member of my family who was recovering from an operation. I didn’t have the time or energy to devote to the project, so I took a year out before returning. Thank you for understanding!

**What exactly is this measuring?  
**

This measures the number of publicly-accessible works posted in Relationship tag displayed on [Archive Of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/). The data was retrieved on 24th July 2019, and the comparison data for the This Year list was retrieved as part of [last year’s list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885).

Because of the way AO3 tags work, all sub-tags and synonymous tags are also counted automatically (i.e. fics tagged “Johnlock”, “John/Sherlock” and “Sherlock Holmes/John Watson” are all combined into a single entry). The data gathering technique I use cannot access locked fics, so fandoms with a high proportion of locked fics (e.g. RPF) may have lower fic counts than expected.

**What do all of the columns on the chart mean?**

Rank - The ranking of this pairing out of all of the pairings on AO3, listed by number of works tagged with that pairing in the period specified (the last year or all time). 1 is the most frequently tagged pairing, 10 is the tenth most, etc.

Change - The change in rank since [the last top 100 list](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976706/chapters/39900885). Positive numbers mean the pairing has moved up the list, negative mean it has moved down. N indicates that this is a new pairing which was not in last year’s top 100.

Pairing - The pairing tag being considered. Because AO3 has a tag hierarchy, this includes all tags which the site considers synonymous to or sub-sets of the main tag.

Fandom - The fandom most frequently tagged in association with the pairing tag.

Works/Total - The number of fanworks (typically fanfics) tagged with that pairing, as of 24th July 2019.

New Works - The number of new fanworks created in the time between 3 August 2017 and 24th July 2019, calculated as the difference between the number of pairings in this dataset and the number in the 2017 dataset.

Type - The genders of the characters/people involved in the relationship. M indicates male, F female. Other is used for relationships involving characters of ambiguous gender. Gen indicates that the tag is for a platonic or familial relationship, not a romantic one (indicated on AO3 by an & symbol).

Race - The races of the characters/people involved in the pairing. Whi indicates white, Amb or Ambig indicates ambiguous, POC indicates person/people of colour.

**How is the race category determined?**

The categories for race are defined as follows:

White - Any character/person described as white and/or portrayed on-screen by a white actor. (Please note that this includes ethnically Jewish characters/people, such as Erik Lehnsherr or Adam Lambert. This is due to the limitations of the White/POC categorisation system.)

POC - A character/person described as a person of colour (black, Asian, Latino, mixed race, etc.) and/or portrayed on-screen by an actor of colour.

Ambiguous race - A character whose race is explicitly intended to be ambiguous, characters of species with non-human skin tones, video game characters whose race can be chosen or changed by the player, and/or characters whose race varies between adaptations of the work. Please note that real people cannot be racially ambiguous.

**What about background pairings?**

Because of the way AO3′s tagging system works, there is no way to differentiate between the main pairing in a work and minor, or background, pairings. Some of the pairings on these lists may be popular primarily as a secondary pairing in works about another couple.

I have not done any research into background pairings with this data set. However, in the [2013 version of this project](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911123/chapters/39730371), I found that the background pairing effect was most common with F/M, and to a lesser extent F/F, ships.

**How was this data gathered?**

The raw data was collected from AO3 using a web-scraping program of my own design. All of the data collected on pairing names, fandoms and fic numbers is publicly available to any user of the site. Some processing has been done in order to remove duplicates, synonyms, non-specific/parent tags and tags involving original characters.

Data on gender and race was copied from previous lists or added by hand, and may contain errors.

**What point are you trying to make?**

All of the information in the main post is intended to be factual and verifiable. However, the data is presented in order to the lack of fanfiction focussed on women, F/F pairings, and People of Colour. If you wish to learn more about my views on this topic, please read my essays [Why M/M? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976958)and [Misogyny?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911123/chapters/39731508) and my [analysis of race in the AO3 Ship Stats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976571).


End file.
